Ame no Habakiri
Ame no Habakiri '''is the Symphogear system created from the fragment of the first classified Relic, it is used by Rin Shirotama/Rinne Utau and its focuses its weaponry on blades or swords. General Information '''Ame no Habakiri has undergone the most evolutions of any existing Symphogear due to its long period of operation. Between the prologue ago and the beginning of Symphogear's main story, additional armor plates on the shoulders and back were gained together with blades on either ankle. In fact, the Symphogear system has 301,655,722 different varieties of locks applied to it. Depending on the user's level of ability and their personal battle style, there is a systematic progression of phases that the user will go through to release the locks. The purpose of this setup is to adjust the Symphogear to the user's individual preferences, however it is also in place to reduce the strain put on the user's body as much as feasibly possible. In order to achieve this, and give the user a greater mastery of the system itself, it is essential that the user be trained with the device at an increasingly difficulty and learn to operate it proficiently. It is possible to revert to an earlier configuration temporarily, with a corresponding drop in power but also in strain on the user if they expect to be in conditions that would lower their synchronization ratio with their gear. Activation Tune Abilities Rinne is the owner of the First Relic, Ame no Habakiri. She has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, which clads her in battle. As an "Attuned" she can use the Power of Song (歌の力 Uta no Chikara?), to summon her Armed Gear to fight. Rinne's Armed gear is, while in its normal form a Katana; however it is shown that the form her Armed Geared may change depending on the attack used. Rinne's gear is also unique due to the fact that Ame no Habakiri is the only gear shown to have blades attached to her ankles. Rinne, having trained since she was a child, is both agile and strong, with a wide array of sword techniques that emphasize rapid, flowing attacks. She is the longest active user, making her the most experienced, as shown since her got her armed gear first and her Relic has gone through the most development and change. Attacks Tsubasa Kazanari 28 - Attack -Wight Slayer.jpg|Tsubasa Kazanari - Wight Slayer Tsubasa Kazanari 29 - Attack G - Wight Slayer.png|Tsubasa Kazanari G - Wight Slayer Blue Flash.jpg|Tsubasa Kazanari - Preparing to sent a flash Azure Flash.jpg|Tsubasa Kzanari - Azure/Blue Flash *'Wight Slayer' - Rinne does a spinning handstand, attaching the katanas ontp her ankle blades to cut through everything around her. *'One Hundred Tears' - Rinne conjures a large number of energy daggers in the air which rain down on her enemy. It is useful for targeting large numbers of opponents and can be used even if Rinne is immobilized. *'Blue/Azure Flash' - Rinne transforms her sword into a much larger sword capable of delivering swings laced with blue lightning. Official Concept Original Series : Weaponry Tsubasa Kazanari 19-Katana.png|'Ame-no-Habakiri' - Katana Tsubasa Kazanari 20-Sword.png|'Ame-no-Habakiri' - Large Sword, Dagger and Sword Tsubasa Kazanari 22-Weapons -Sword and Larger Sword Compare - Daggers.png|'Ame-no-Habakiri' - Large Sword, Dagger and Sword Tsubasa Kazanari 21-Weapons -Sword and Katana Compare.png|'Ame-no-Habakiri' - Huge Sword and Katana Tsubasa Kazanari 18.png|'Ame-no-Habakiri' - Equipment Tsubasa Kazanari 16.png|'Ame-no-Habakiri' - Ankle Blades Tsubasa Kazanari 15.png|'Ame-no-Habakiri' - Ankle Blades Etymology This Relic originates from the Japanese mythology, the legendary sword used by the Shinto God, Susanoo although named Totsuka no Tsurugi popularly. It was also the sword used by Izanagi to kill his offspring, Kagu-tsuchi. Its name means "Snake-Slayer of Takamagahara", "Ame" (天) being another word for Takamagahara (高天原), the Shinto heaven which is home to the Amatsukami gods, and "haba" (羽々) being an archaic term for "snake", this name coming from its being used to slay the eight-headed snake Yamata-no-Orochi. The name was mistranslated to "Heavenrend" by retarded fansubbers who don't understand Japanese (five seconds google in Japanese would be enough to find the meaning of the name), and this wrong name is constantly regurgitated by ignorant idiots. Trivia * Heavenrend or Ame-no-Habakiri is a Relic in Symphogear Series. Category:Armed Gears Category:NightmareLorelei Works Category:Relics